Der letzte Abschied
by Feechen
Summary: Nachdem Wizardmons Geist erschienen ist, besucht Gatomon ihren Freund ein weiteres Mal.


**Der letzte Abschied**

**Titel: **Der letzte Abschied

**Autor: **Hippogreif

**Fandom: **Digimon

**Rating: **PG-13

**Inhalt: ** Nachdem Wizardmons Geist erschienen ist, besucht Gatomon ihren Freund ein weiteres Mal. Traurig-fluffige Pärchengeschichte über meine zwei Lieblingsdigimon. Ich habe mir einen Haufen Freiheiten genommen, weil ich leider nicht alle Folgen von Digimon gesehen habe schäm. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem ;-)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon ist ein Produkt der Bandai-Productions, mir gehört nichts. Die ersten Zeilen habe ich dem Lied „Vom Wesen der Liebe" von der deutschen Band „Rosenstolz" entliehen. Viel Spaß und reviewt fleißig, ja? ;-) Eure Hippogreif

_Und in tausend langen Jahren,_

_habe ich gestern erfahren,_

_Liebe kann nicht denken,_

_hat nur zu verschenken._

Dunkel und drohend ragte das Gebäude der Fuji-TV-Station vor ihr auf.

Sie war zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie stundenlang umhergewandert war, ruhelos, verstört.

Kari hatte sie begleitet.

„Möchtest du das tun? Wir können immer noch umkehren."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich möchte ihn wieder sehen."

„Was, wenn er nicht kommt? Immerhin haben wir gesehen, wie er verschwunden ist!"

Langsam legte Gatomon den Kopf zurück und sah in die schwarze Stille der Nacht hinaus.

„Er wird da sein."

Auch in der Kugel war es finster, als Gatomon und Kari eintraten.

Das Mädchen lächelte freudlos.

„Weißt du, ich habe immer noch Angst vor diesem Ort."

Gatomon schwieg.

Bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie sich hier auch noch gefürchtet, jedes Mal mit zugeschnürter Kehle an die Aussichtsplattform gedacht.

Doch jetzt war es anders.

Freudige Erwartung, Unsicherheit und Trauer erfüllten ihre Gedanken. Sie wünschte so sehr, ihn wieder zu sehen, seine Stimme wieder zu hören, in seine Augen blicken zu dürfen.

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestand, sie war sich keineswegs sicher, dass er wieder erscheinen würde und diese Ungewissheit war weit schmerzhafter, als das Wissen um seinen Tod.

Sie dachte daran, wie sie versucht hatte ihn zu berühren und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Er war tot und nichts konnte das ändern, auch nicht, dass er als Geist erschien. Vor ihrem inneren Auge zogen die letzten Sekunden seines Lebens vorbei: der Geruch des Feuers, das dumpfe Geräusch, als sein Körper zu Boden fiel, das Gefühl, ihn in den Armen zu halten...

Ihr wurde bewusst, wie tief sich diese Momente in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben hatten. Es machte sie traurig.

„Warum hast du dich nur geopfert?", flüsterte sie, während sie die Augen schloss.

„Weißt du das nicht?"

Nicht ein Lufthauch hatte sein Kommen angekündigt.

Kari stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und schlug rasch die Hände vor den Mund. Gatomons Ohren schnellten nach hinten, doch sie lächelte.

„Wizardmon."

Der Geist verbreitete ein sanftes, bläuliches Glühen, während er sich aus der Wand hinter ihnen löste. Langsam schwebte er auf sie zu und Gatomon fühlte eine unbändige Freude in sich aufsteigen. Er war gekommen, er war gekommen, nur um sie zu sehen. Breit lächelnd wandte sie sich ihm zu.

Wizardmon betrachtete sie aus unergründlichen Augen. Er schwieg so lange, dass ihr unbehaglich wurde. Als er den Mund öffnete, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Du bist zurück gekommen", sagte er leise. Es klang wie ein Vorwurf.

Normalerweise wäre sie wütend geworden, hätte geschrieen, was ihm einfiele, so mit ihr zu reden. Doch sie konnte nicht.

Als hätte dieser schlichte Satz all die Stärke aus ihr herausgeschnitten, sank sie in sich zusammen.

Warum verletzte er sie in dieser Weise? Wusste er nicht, wie sehr sie ein Vorwurf aus seinem Mund schmerzte? Plötzlich begann sie zu fürchten, dass er sie nicht wieder sehen wollte.

„Du auch", erwiderte sie schwach.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch lenkte sie ab und sie sah hinüber zur Fensterfront. Kari hatte sich, einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, auf eine der Bänke gesetzt.

Als Gatomon den Blick wieder auf Wizardmon richtete, bemerkte sie, dass seine Augen für einen Moment so deutlich schimmerten, als sei er wieder lebendig.

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab. Ihre Verwirrung stieg.

Was verbarg Wizardmon vor ihr? Was bedrückte ihn, dass er sie zornig machen wollte?

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er plötzlich. Sein Ton war unverändert.

Diesmal regte sich Trotz in ihr.

„Weil ich wusste, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte dich wieder sehen", schnappte sie.

Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „War das ein Fehler?"

Plötzlich sank Wizardmon in sich zusammen, als sei selbst die Last seines Umhangs zu schwer.

Trauer erfüllte seinen Blick und seine Erscheinung verblasste so sehr, dass Gatomon die andere Seite der Halle durch ihn hindurch ausmachen konnte.

„Es war kein Fehler", sagte er leise und ganz langsam entfernte er sich, rückwärts schwebend.

Entsetzt hob sie die Pfoten

„Warte! Bitte, warte!"

Er tat es nicht.

Rufend lief sie hinter ihm her.

Es durfte nicht sein, dachte sie, nicht schon wieder. Er konnte sie nicht zurücklassen, er durfte nicht!

Ein klickendes Geräusch ertönte, als ihre Krallen das Glas berührten.

Verzweifelt starrte sie durch die Scheibe auf die verblassende Silhouette ihres Freundes. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, doch plötzlich merkte sie, dass er verharrte.

Draußen auf der Plattform blieb er stehen, genau über der Stelle, an der er vor drei Jahren gestorben war.

Hastig suchte sie nach einem Weg nach draußen.

Kari sah fragend zu ihr hinüber, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war sie durch einen offenen Notausgang geschlüpft und rannte nun so schnell sie konnte, auf Wizardmon zu.

Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und das einzige Geräusch war das Kratzen ihrer Klauen auf dem metallenen Boden. Schwer atmend kam sie vor ihm zu stehen.

Sie hielt die Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet, voller Angst, er könne doch noch verschwinden.

„Weißt du, warum Geister an den Schauplätzen ihrer Tode verbleiben? Selbst wenn sie nur von uns Digimon stammen?", fragte er plötzlich.

Gatomon schüttelte den Kopf und obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Die meisten Geister sind Seelen von Mordopfern, die so lange auf der Erde verweilen müssen, bis ihr Tod gerächt ist."

„Dann bist du frei!", platzte Gatomon heraus. „Myotismon ist tot!"

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl sein", antwortete er und wandte sich um.

Die Verbitterung in seinem Blick erschreckte sie.

„Ich bin frei", wiederholte er, „doch ich bleibe. Wegen dir."

Müde sank er wieder in sich zusammen, während Gatomon sprachlos und zitternd vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Es ist sehr schwer, eine Seele in der sterblichen Welt zu halten, wenn sie bereits erlöst ist. Es schmerzt." Er sprach zum Boden, abgehackt und müde. Jedes Wort schien ihn mehr Kraft zu kosten, als er aufbringen konnte. „Aber ich musste dich wieder sehen, Gatomon. Deswegen habe ich mich drei Jahre lang versteckt und gewartet."

Er hob den Kopf.

Sie schluckte, doch ihre Kehle blieb zugeschnürt.

„Warum... warum hast du dich dann nie gezeigt? So wie heute? Warum hast du so lange gewartet?"

Das blaue Glühen verstärkte sich in Wizardmons Gesicht.

Gatomon brauchte eine Weile, um festzustellen, dass es seine Art war, zu erröten.

„Ich... ich fürchtete mich", gestand er. „Ich... ich dachte, du wolltest mich nie mehr sehen. Unser Abschied war so schmerzlich, dass ich Angst hatte, die alten Wunden wieder aufzureißen."

Auf einmal schien er zu verstehen, dass er im Begriff stand, genau dies zu tun. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Bitte... bitte vergib mir, wenn ich..."

Gatomon ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, als wolle sie ihn ohrfeigen.

„Du Dummkopf", sagte sie unglücklich. „Du hast zu lange gewartet. Mehr als alles andere habe ich mir gewünscht, dich wieder zu sehen!"

Überraschung zeichnete sich auf seinen Zügen ab. Er streckte die Hand aus, zog sie jedoch kurz vor ihrem Kopf wieder zurück.

„Ich vergaß."

Traurig ließ sie die Ohren hängen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, in welchem Dilemma er gefangen war:

Jahrelang hatte er sich unter Schmerzen in der sterblichen Welt versteckt, ruhelos, gequält. Er hätte Frieden haben können, sich endlich erholen können, von seinem langen Kampf. Doch er hatte sich geweigert, war geblieben, in einer Welt, die ihm nichts gab, außer weiteren Schmerzen und Qualen.

_Und alles nur, um mich wieder zu sehen,_ dachte sie gerührt.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie.

Er schreckte hoch.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Weshalb hast du dich für Kari und mich geopfert?"

Zum ersten Mal lächelte er, so frei und ohne Hintergedanken, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ist das nicht klar?", antwortete er. „In der sterblichen Welt war mir dein Leben viel wichtiger als Meinige. Ich musste dich beschützen. Es war...", er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Es war wie eine Sehnsucht."

Das Lächeln verschwand und er sah auf die hellerleuchtete Stadt hinab.

„Im Tod gibt es keine Sehnsüchte mehr, sagt er."

„Wer sagt das?"

Voll Bedauern schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Darüber darf ich nicht sprechen."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Gatomon bemerkte, dass es ihr gut gefiel.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?", fragte sie.

„Solange, bis die Schmerzen zu stark werden. Es ist anstrengender eine sichtbare Form anzunehmen. Sollte es überhand nehmen, schmilzt meine Seele."

Plötzlich fuhr er herum.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer bei dir bleiben!", schrie er.

Silberne Tropfen flossen aus seinen Augen, seine blasse Form erbebte und drohte zu verschwinden.

„Drei Jahre habe ich gewartet, weil ich zu feige war! Ich dachte, dich noch ein Mal, ein einziges Mal wieder zu sehen, würde mir genügen, doch das war ein Irrtum. Ich werde keine Ruhe finden können, nicht, nach dem ich weiß, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast! Es tut mir so Leid, Gatomon", fügte er hinzu, mit leiser, verbitterter Stimme.

Sie war erschrocken von seiner heftigen Reaktion. Vorsichtig wich sie ein wenig zurück.

Immer noch zitternd wandte er ihr den Rücken zu, doch sein Körper war so durchsichtig geworden, dass seine Tränen wie Quecksilber durch ihn hindurch schimmerten.

Nach einer Weile trat sie wieder neben ihn, hilflos und voller Mitleid.

Sie konnte nichts tun, denn im Angesicht seiner Situation erschien ihr alles, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, sinnlos.

_Unbewusst hat er sich eine Falle gebaut, _dachte sie, _und ist freudestrahlend hinein getappt. Er wird fortgehen müssen. Irgendwann wird er an den Ort gehen, wo alle Geister leben, doch er wird dort nicht glücklich sein. Er hat sich den Weg zu Ruhe und Frieden selbst verbaut. Und ich kann nichts tun!_

Voller Wut auf ihre Hilflosigkeit begann auch sie zu weinen, während sich bittere Stiche in ihrem Herzen breit machten.

Bald darauf schob sich ein anderer Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein, ein Gedanke, der verborgen geblieben war, bis zu diesem Moment.

_Ich will nicht, dass er geht._

Es war eine so einfache Feststellung, dass Gatomon im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht begriff, was sie aussagte.

Dann traf es sie wie ein Hammerschlag.

Der Schreck fuhr ihr in die Knochen, stoppte ihr Weinen und entfesselte einen kreischenden Gedankensturm in ihrem Kopf.

Schwarze Angst kroch ihre Beine hoch.

_Er darf nicht fort. Er darf mich doch nicht allein lassen, er muss bei mir bleiben!_

Ihr wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

Früher hatte sie dieses Gefühl nie bemerkt, doch jetzt war es, als sei ihre ganze Macht verschwunden, als sei sie schwach und kraftlos, wie in einer niederen Form.

Sie erinnerte sich an all die Momente, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Oft hatte sie ihn angefaucht, hatte ihm barsch Aufgaben erteilt oder ihn einfach so hart trainieren lassen, bis sie beide beinah zusammenbrachen.

Dennoch hatte er sie als Einziger immer durchschaut. Manchmal war es ihr unheimlich gewesen, wenn er in ihr gelesen hatte, wie in einem offenen Buch. Dann, an anderen Tagen, wenn die Welt müde und grau erschien und selbst ihr der Dienst bei Myotismon zu viel wurde, war sie dankbar gewesen, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart nichts hatte sagen müssen.

Sie konnte sich einfach neben ihn setzen und er wusste genau, ob und was er sagen oder ob er einfach bei ihr bleiben sollte.

Anfangs hatte sie seine tiefe Ergebenheit und Treue verwirrt, hatte seinen Dank als übertrieben angesehen, doch nach einer Weile wurde ihr klar, dass er sie nicht nur dafür achtete, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte sondern auch für alles andere, dass sie war.

Eine Kriegerin, eine unbarmherzige Kämpferin, die ihr Recht forderte und genauso grausam gegenüber sich selbst war, wie zu anderen.

Obwohl es Fehler waren, wich er nicht von ihrer Seite. Er blieb sogar dann bei ihr, wenn Myotismon sie strafte. Zwar konnte er nicht körperlich anwesend sein, doch er las ihre Gedanken und schickte ihr mit Hilfe seiner Magie schöne Erinnerungen. Und wenn sie entlassen wurde, war er bei ihr, versorgte ihre Wunden und half ihr, damit die Verzweiflung sie nicht ertränkte.

Sie fragte sich, warum ihr diese Gesten erst jetzt bewusst wurden, jetzt, wo Wizardmon ein Geist war und weinend vor ihr stand.

Beschämt verbarg sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

_Soviel hat er mir gegeben – eine Vergangenheit, eine Zukunft, ein Leben! Und ich habe ihm nicht einmal dafür gedankt._

„Du hättest etwas sagen sollen!", rief sie.

Wizardmon verschluckte sich, wischte mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken und wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass ich dich nicht wie einen Diener behandeln soll! Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du mein Freund bist! Und du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass ich dir zeigen soll, wie sehr ich dich mag!"

Ihr Rufen wurde immer lauter, bis sie ihn schließlich anbrüllte. Halb erschrocken wich sie zurück.

Wizardmon lächelte.

„Das musste ich nicht. Ich habe es doch immer gewusst. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gelesen, daran, wie du zu mir gesprochen hast, ja, selbst daran, wie du um mich geweint hast."

Gatomons Blick wurde weich wie Pulverschnee. Dann sprang sie auf ihn zu, riss die Arme in die Höhe.

„Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst!", schrie sie und umarmte ihn. Doch sie ergriff nur dünne Luft und prallte hart gegen das Geländer.

Entsetzt sah er sie an und rief nach ihr.

„Hast du dich verletzt?"

Sie schüttelte sich und kam wieder auf die Beine.

„Mir fehlt nichts. Ich hatte nur vergessen, dass du ein... ein ... dass ich dich nicht berühren kann."

Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte.

„Ich habe es einfach vergessen."

Voller Trauer hob Wizardmon die Hände und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihre Wangen, ohne hindurch zu greifen. Dann senkte er den Kopf, bis er ihre Stirn fast streifte.

„Sei nicht traurig, ich bitte dich. Weine nicht. Wir wussten doch beide, wie es ist und wir können nichts daran ändern."

Sie schrie nur noch lauter.

„Es darf nicht sein, es ist nicht gerecht! Du hast soviel für mich getan und ich habe keine Chance, dir auch nur ein winziges bisschen zurückzugeben!"

Vor Wut stürzte sie sich wieder auf ihn, die Krallen zum Schlag erhoben. Er wich ihr nicht aus.

Mit einem Schrei fiel sie erneut durch ihn hindurch, rappelte sich jedoch sofort wieder hoch und versuchte es weiter.

Sie legte ihren ganzen Zorn in die Schläge und Tritte, brüllte gegen die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt an, weinte und fauchte gleichzeitig.

Nach einer Weile sank sie schwer atmend zu Boden. Schweiß lief ihr in die großen Augen, als sie zu Wizardmon aufblickte.

Sie fauchte noch einmal, doch es kam kaum ein Ton hervor.

„Es tut mir Leid", krächzte sie schließlich.

Er hockte sich vor sie.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass du dich entschuldigst. Ich kenne solche Gefühle."

„Wenigstens kannst du sie verbergen", erwiderte sie und zog sich am Geländer nach oben. „ Du konntest immer gut verbergen, was dir gerade durch den Kopf ging."

Er seufzte.

„Vielleicht zu gut. Wäre ich ein wenig offener gewesen, hätte uns das vielleicht einiges mehr gebracht."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie.

Er schimmerte wieder bläulich im Gesicht, doch dann trat er vor und sah sie an.

„Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte er leise.

Verwirrt nickte sie.

„Ich habe dich", fuhr er fort, „ nie in deiner ... deiner anderen Form gesehen. Würdest du sie mir zeigen?"

Völlig verblüfft starrte sie ihn an.

„Du möchtest, dass ich zu Angewomon werde?"

Er wich unbewusst zurück und hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Wenn du es nicht willst, dann..."

„Nein, nein", fuhr sie ihm hastig dazwischen, „ ich werde es tun, es ist in Ordnung."

Rasch wandte sie sich um und lief auf Kari zu, die an der Brüstung lehnte und angestrengt versuchte, so zu tun, als würde sie die beiden anderen nicht beobachten.

„Was ist?", fragte sie dennoch überrascht, als sich Gatomon näherte.

Mit heiserer, vom Weinen angegriffener Stimme erklärte sie Wizardmons Wunsch.

Kari war erstaunt.

„Weißt du, warum er das möchte?"

„Unter Digimon ist es ein Zeichen für tiefe Freundschaft, anderen die digitierte Form zu zeigen, wenn nicht die Gefahr eines Angriffs droht", erklärte Gatomon. „Für manche ist es sogar ein Liebesbeweis, der..."

Mitten im Satz brach sie ab, als ihr die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wurde.

_Wizardmon verlangt einen Liebesbeweis von mir?_

Blitzschnell fuhr sie herum und sah zu ihm zurück. Er schwebte unverändert über dem Boden. Gatomon schien es, als würde ein Lächeln um seine Augen spielen.

Ihr wurde heiß und sie hoffte inständig, dass es dunkel genug war, um ihr rotes Gesicht zu verbergen.

Kari zog ihr Digivice aus der Tasche.

„Meinst du, dass es funktionieren wird? Bisher bist du noch nie digitiert, wenn keine Gefahr..."

Noch bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, quoll eine Lichtsäule aus ihrem Digivice hervor und hüllte Gatomon ein.

Die Verwandlung vollzog sich schnell und während sie spürte, wie ihr Körper in die Länge wuchs und Flügel aus ihren Schulterblättern hervorbrachen, ergriff eine freudige Erwartung von ihr Besitz.

Obwohl sie immer noch von Wizardmons Forderung erstaunt war, hatte sie das unbändige Verlangen, ihm zu gefallen, wollte sich in einer Form zeigen, die nach den Maßstäben der Menschen schön war.

Dennoch nagten Zweifel an ihr. Hatte sie sich nicht geirrt? Liebte er sie vielleicht doch nicht?

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie kannte die Traditionen der Digimon und gerade so etwas würde sie nicht falsch deuten.

_Oder doch?_

Sie rief ihren Namen, um von den irritierenden Gedanken wegzukommen. Es waren kindische Sachen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen und als sie es schließlich merkte, trat sie mit einem befreiten Lachen aus der Lichtsäule hinaus.

Karis fragender Blick traf sie. Sie trat auf sie zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Er liebt mich?", fragte sie.

Das Mädchen lachte und der Engel stimmte mit ein.

„Ja, er liebt dich."

Sie nickte noch einmal zustimmend und Angewomon wandte sich um.

Mit raschelnden, leisen Flügelschlägen schwebte sie auf Wizardmon zu. Jeder Schlag machte ihr bewusst, wie stark sie war, welche Kraft durch ihre Adern floss. Alle Schwäche war verschwunden und war ersetzt worden, durch ein zartes Gefühl, das sich wie warmer Nebel um ihr Herz legte.

Als sie sich Wizardmon näherte, bemerkte sie, dass sein Gesicht schon wieder stark bläulich war. Überhaupt hatte sein Körper viel von seiner Transparenz verloren: er schimmerte wie Perlmutt und die Spuren seiner Tränen glänzten silbrig.

„Du bist...", er räusperte sich und gab seiner Stimme einen festeren Klang. „ Du bist wunderschön."

Sie lachte, als er scheu den Blick senkte.

„Ich habe zu lange unter den Menschen gelebt", sinnierte sie, „sonst hätte ich sofort verstanden, was du von mir verlangst."

Er sah auf und schenkte ihr einen Blick voller Bewunderung und Wärme.

„Zürnst du mir? Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es anders hätte sagen können." Er senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Feigling."

„Ein Feigling hätte mich nicht beschützt", antwortete sie leise.

Stille trat ein.

Angewomon stützte die Arme auf die Brüstung. Ihr Helm reflektierte das Licht des Häusermeers unter ihr, während der Wind mit ihrem Haar spielte.

Der Geist schwebte an ihrer Seite, strahlend wie ein Streifen Mondlicht.

„Ich bin mir unsicher.", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Bedeutet dein Wunsch wirklich das, was ich glaube?"

„Was glaubst du denn, was er bedeutet?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Zweifel und Angst machten sich in ihr breit, was, wenn sie ihn falsch

verstanden hatte, oder er nur aus reiner Neugier wissen wollte, wie Angewomon aussah?

Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste. Es brachte nichts, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, sie musste es wissen.

Sie fuhr herum und starrte ihn an.

„Liebst du mich?"

Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, schloss sie die Augen, aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

Eine Hand schloss sich um ihre Finger und streichelte sanft über den Handschuh.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Wizardmon sah zu ihr auf und lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, was es in der sterblichen und jenseitigen Welt gibt."

Ein Klingeln brach in ihrem Kopf aus, sie lachte, während Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten.

_Er liebt mich_, war alles was sie noch denken konnte und es schien ihr, als sei auch gar nichts anderes mehr nötig.

Für einen kurzen, ewigen Augenblick lang, konnte sie alles um sich herum vergessen: ihre Trauer, ihre Angst, das ständige Auf und Ab ihrer Gedanken, die wie Ebbe und Flut gegen ihr Bewusstsein brandeten.

Sie vergaß, wer sie war, was sie war, sie wollte einfach nur hier stehen bleiben, bis in alle Ewigkeit und fühlen, wie er ihre Hände festhielt.

Auf einmal traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Heftig riss sie den Arm zurück, doch er hielt ihn so fest umklammert, dass ihre Hand aus dem Handschuh glitt und nur der weicher Stoff in seinen Händen zurückblieb.

„Du... du...", begann sie, starrte auf ihre Hand, in sein Gesicht und wieder zurück und brachte keinen anständigen Ton hervor.

„Du hast mich berührt!", schrie sie plötzlich und wich unwillkürlich zurück.

Wizardmon lächelte.

„Ja, das habe ich."

Sie schob die Hand ganz dich vor die Augen, dann streckte sie sie aus, hielt inne, kurz vor seinem Gesicht.

„Wie... wie ist das möglich?", stammelte sie, und in diesem Moment neigte er sich vor und sie fühlte, wie er seine Wange an ihre Handfläche schmiegte. Der Stoff des Umhangs raschelte, seine Haut war unerklärlicherweise warm, und der Knochen unterhalb der Augen, bildete eine glatte Fläche, an der ihre Hand liegen blieb.

„Du bist ein Engel", sagte er schließlich, leise und mit geschlossenen Augen. „Du bist ein Engel und ein heiliges Wesen, du kannst alles berühren, was diese Welt verlassen hat. Ebenso, wie Geister dich berühren können", erklärte er.

Ungläubig streckte sie die andere Hand aus und legte sie an seine Wange. Sie sank nicht hindurch.

Sie lachte.

Laut und befreiend formten ihre Lippen die Silben und ihr Körper bebte und zitterte, während das Gelächter über die Stadt hinaus in die Nacht entfloh.

Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr und dann kamen die Tränen.

Völlig erschöpft sank sie zu Boden, die großen Schwingen wie zum Schutz um ihren Körper gefaltet.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte sie erneut.

Sie war dankbar, dass der Helm ihre brennenden, geröteten Augen verbarg.

Wizardmon sah sie lange und traurig an. Dann nickte er.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich in all deinen Formen, jedes Wort von dir ist mir heilig, mein Gesetz, nach dem ich lebe. Jede Träne, die du meinetwegen vergießt, lässt mich lächeln und jedes Lächeln lässt meine finsteren Gedanken auseinander stieben, als seien sie nie da gewesen."

Sie nickte, die Tränen liefen ihr bis zum Kinn hinunter.

Plötzlich straffte sie die Schultern und erhob sich.

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht. „Du denkst nicht nach, du darfst mich nicht lieben."

Sie war von der Kälte ihrer eigenen Wort überrascht und sie hatte den Satz so schnell ausgesprochen, dass ihr erst jetzt klar wurde, was für ein Wust aus widerstreitenden Gefühlen dahinter stand.

Seine Offenbarung hatte sie erschlagen, sie fühlte sich müde und ein wenig wütend, denn in den drei vergangenen Jahren hatte sie ihre Trauer um ihn bekämpfen müssen und war manchmal fast daran zugrunde gegangen.

Dass er jetzt wiederkam um ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte und ihr damit ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Wärme schenkte, wie sie es noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, empfand sie als ungerecht.

Andererseits konnte sie ihm nicht böse sein, denn, dass er so lange auf sie gewartet hatte, rührte sie zu Tränen.

Niemals zuvor war ihr jemand begegnet, der sie so schätzte, wie er. Er übersah ihre Fehler und ließ sie fühlen, wie stark und schön sie war. Gleichzeitig machte er sie schwach, denn in seiner Nähe wollte sie ihn nur berühren, sich entspannen und alles andere vergessen.

Sie konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie ihre Kraft sie verließ und es gefiel ihr nicht.

_Ich muss ihn beschützen_, dachte sie_, damit nie wieder so etwas furchtbares geschieht._ _Doch ich kann ihn nicht beschützen, wenn er bei mir ist. _

Das war so verwirrend, dass sie den Kopf schüttelte, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dennoch sponn sie ihn weiter – und begann zu weinen.

_Ich trage die Verantwortung für seinen Tod. Er ist gestorben, weil ich zu schwach war. _

Langsam ballte sie die Fäuste

_Wenn er nicht bei mir ist, wird ihm nichts mehr widerfahren. Selbst jetzt muss er Schmerzen erdulden, nur um mich zu sehen. _

Ganz langsam begann sie, einen Schutzwall um sich zu legen, sie wollte sich vor der Schwäche und den Schuldgefühlen abschirmen.

Hohe Mauern aus Abweisung und Lügen türmten sich um den kleinen Schatz in ihrer Seele, schlossen die Kraftlosigkeit und Ohnmacht, aber auch das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgensein mit ein, rissen es aus ihrem Herz hinaus und ließen einen Dickicht aus grauem Nebel aufziehen.

„Es darf nicht sein", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Siehst du das nicht? Ich bin..."

„Nicht." Wizardmon unterbrach sie sanft. Überrascht wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Tu es nicht. Verschließ dich nicht vor mir. Ich selbst trage die Schuld an meinem Tod, du hast damit nichts zu tun."

Er zog ihr den Handschuh an.

„Wizardmon. Es kann nicht sein. Du bist ein Geist. Und ich kann nicht für immer bei dir bleiben, nicht jetzt, wo eine neue Bedrohung so nah ist. Denk doch daran!", schrie sie fast.

Lächelnd strich er noch einmal über ihre Hand.

Dann sah er sie an, so liebevoll und fröhlich, dass ihr mentalen Mauern einzustürzen drohten.

„Liebe kann nicht denken", sagte er schlicht und sie spürte, wie ihr gesamter Widerstand schmolz, die mühsam errichteten Bollwerke zu Grunde gingen und der ganze Schmerz zurückkehrte, der Schmerz, aber auch die Wärme.

Plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie die Qual ertragen würde, nur um die Schönheit des kleinen, zarten Gefühls der Liebe in ihr zu spüren, nur um sich erinnern zu können, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er bei ihr war.

Erst zögerlich, dann immer schneller breitete sie die Arme aus und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung.

Nur zu gern erwiderte er sie.

Lange standen sie so da und sie meinte, seinen Herzschlag zu fühlen. Lächelnd strich sie über sein Haar, die Schultern und den Rücken, hielt ihn fest, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder freigeben.

Sein Zittern bemerkte sie erst nach einer Weile.

„Du weinst ja", flüsterte sie ruhig und schob ihn auf Armeslänge von sich fort.

„Ja", gab er zu, „ ich weine. Denn nur für dieses eine Mal, wünschte ich mir, dass Liebe denken könnte, dass sie mir gesagt hätte, dass es nicht möglich ist, uns beide sich vereinen zu lassen. Es hätte dir soviel Schmerz erspart. Ich schäme mich, dich verletzt zu haben."

Er schluchzte wieder, doch sie lachte nur.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Du bist der Erste, der mich jemals geliebt hat. Das ist alles, was zählt, der Rest ist nicht wichtig."

Verblüfft sah er zu ihr auf.

„Meinst du das ehrlich?"

„Lies meine Gedanken, dann weißt du es", scherzte sie.

Er lachte, als er antwortete:

„Das hast du mir verboten, weißt du nicht mehr?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das und ich weiß auch, dass du dich nie daran gehalten hast!", rief sie. Plötzlich grinste sie gemein. „Ich will es dir heute erlauben. Lies meine Gedanken."

Er war erstaunt, nickte jedoch und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich japste er nach Luft und wich zurück.

„Was war denn das?"

Er lief wieder bläulich an und senkte den Blick.

„Du hast dich sehr verändert! Meine Güte!"

Sie kicherte nur.

Ohne Vorwarnung zuckte er zusammen. Die Andere fuhr blitzschnell auf und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Er seufzte traurig.

„Meine Zeit wird knapp, ich muss verschwinden."

Sie nickte, obwohl sie schreien wollte, er möge bleiben. Doch sie konnte nicht und ein Rest der Mauern gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er sich bereits genug quälen musste.

„Ich verstehe."

Er nickte und wandte sich um. Nach zwei Schritten blieb er stehen und sah zu ihr zurück.

„Ich habe noch eine Bitte, bevor ich gehe."

Sie nickte, den Tränen gefährlich nah.

„Was immer du möchtest."

Er schwebte wieder näher zu ihr. Fest sah er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Würdest du mich küssen?"

Angewomon wartete förmlich auf die neuerliche Flut aus Gedanken, die auf diesen Wunsch folgen musste, doch es kam nichts.

Es schien ihr das Natürlichste der Welt zu sein.

Sie nickte und kniete nieder. Langsam beugte er sich vor, doch kurz vor ihren Lippen hielt er inne.

„Ich will, dass du eines weißt", flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich, wie dich nie jemand zuvor geliebt hat, doch ich will nicht, dass du dich an mich klammerst, denn ich bin nichts weiter als Erinnerung. Aber bedenke eins: Ich bin bei dir, egal was du tust, egal, wo du hingehst. Denk an mich, wenn du Trauer fühlst, wenn dir etwas widerfährt, dass du mit mir teilen möchtest, aber vor allem, denk an meine Liebe, wenn du einen anderen Gefährten nimmst, mit dem du glücklich wirst. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Lebe, liebe und werde glücklich, dann bin ich es auch."

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und küsste sie.

Es war ein langer, zärtlicher Kuss, der all das aufholen wollte, was sie verpasst hatten und nicht nachholen konnten, der all die ungesagten Worte, ungetanen Gesten und versäumten Gelegenheiten ausdrückte, die ihnen verwehrt blieben.

Während sie so innig mit einander verbunden waren, erstrahlte der Engel in einem goldenen Licht und wurde wieder zu Gatomon. Sie merkte es nicht.

Auch Wizardmons Form begann silbrig zu glühen, heller als Mond oder Sterne.

Sie lösten den Kuss und Gatomon war erstaunt, dass sie ihre andere Form angenommen und ihn trotzdem berührt hatte.

Sie blickte hoch in seine Augen.

Er lächelte.

„Leb wohl, mein Stern und Engel. Ich warte auf dich."

Dann zerbarst seine Silhouette in tausend winzige Funken, der vom Wind in den Himmel getragen wurde.

Lange sah sie dem Strahlen und Glitzern nach.

„Jetzt bist du frei", flüsterte sie.

Sie wandte sich um und ging zu Kari zurück, zurück in ihr Leben, dass sie dem schuldete, den sie liebte und immer lieben würde.

**Ende**

schnief Warum müssen immer die Besten sterben:-( Nun ja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen (auch wenn es stellenweise sehr kitschig war, aber ich wollte es so zwinker) und ihr habt noch Zeit genug, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen. Liebe Grüße, eure Hippogreif. :-)


End file.
